It's A Mad, Magical Life
by WeAreAllMadeOfStars
Summary: Maia is in her 5th year at Hogwarts. She's going a bit mad, and she vows to write in her diary every day. Contains detailed Hogwarts life and lots of romantic subplots! Might raise the rating later on. OC
1. September 1st

_September 1__st_

_Very late at night, Gryffindor 5t__h__ Year dorm (girls', obviously)_

Dearest Diary,

Galloway, Maia: reporting for duty. I realise that my resolution to keep a diary over the summer failed – but I am intent on writing in you most days now that I'm back at the old Hoggy-warts. So: the first day of fifth year. It all begins here. I'm enjoying it so far – Lana brought a nice-smelling candle all the way from INDIA and I think the fumes might be hypnotising me. At any rate, all fareth well thus far. Mostly…well, mostly because we haven't actually had any lessons yet. BUT luckily I already have lots to write about. First: a brief SUMMary of my SUMMer:

- Lots of quidditch practice with Liam

- Bought lots of clocks. Think I'm in a phase

- Earned some money with Liam and Lucy (Liam's sort-of girlfriend), working at Florean's ice-cream place

- Met some jokes Eton blokes when working in the café at home

- Wish I could say I did some homework…but…no…

SO: The first day. I managed to somehow get my trunk onto the train, then parted ways with Liam and headed down the train to find Oscar and Lana (my two best friends, B.T.W.). Found 'em in a compartment with Harvey, Aidan and Ella-May. These days Ella and Aidan are pretty much inseparable. They've been together, what is it now, about 2 years? So far! Anyway, the conversation went a bit like this:

Me: Ahhh!

Lana: Maiaaaa!

[we hug, Oscar joins in]

Harvey: Alright, Maia?

Me: Yup!

Ella & Aidan: Good to see you!

Me: I missed y'all so much!

Oscar: I missed you.

Me: I know. Tell me about your summer. At great length and detail.

Oscar: Sat. Looked at rain. Drew pictures.

[me laugh]

Me: Show us the pics!

[We admire his sketchbook]

Some while later it started to get darker outside the window, so me, Lana and Ella went to find a loo and change into our robes. I really hope mine fit me for the rest of this year. But I also hope I grow. What a paradox! Anyway, we came out of the loo and I was leading the way down the corridor, when I bumped into someone. Literally. As in, he opened the door of his compartment and walked straight into me. I almost fell over, but his hands reached out and grabbed me. I detached myself quickly and looked up at him. It was Fraser Yates. He got way taller over summer. He stared down at me for a moment.

'Sorry.'

His voice was a lot lower too. I tore my eyes away from his, looked down, didn't say anything, and ran away down the corridor. I almost forgot he was still here.

AGH! Why is life never simple?! Luckily, I haven't had to speak to him since that brief train encounter. At the feast, him and Eddie sat a little ways up the table, so it's all fine. I saw Oscar looking over at them, though. I think he misses hanging out with guys. Ugh…this is all Yates's fault, anyway. No one can blame me for hating his stupid guts; the idiot tried to kill me! Argh! Thinking about it makes me so angry! He's the only thing I ever get angry about! :(

Oops, apparently my angry quill scratching seems to be disrupting Blishwick's beauty routine. For God's sake, I mean, really! How old IS she? I should probably name my roommates for you, O Diary:

- Lana Sheridan (aka. Sweet angel)

- Kassia Blishwick (aka. Supreme DEVIL CHILD)

- Ella-May Lucas (aka. Cutie pie)

- Ava Patterson (aka. No1 cares)

It's a fun bunch, really. I think that incense has messed with my head a bit. It's time for some much-needed – and deserved – sleep.

Much love to you, O sweet diary,

Maia xxx

**A/N: Please please review! Let me know if you like Maia! This is basically just going to be a story that goes into great detail about the usual life at Hogwarts, but there might be some bigger plots on the horizon! Thanks for reading :)**


	2. September 2nd

_September 2nd, 2014_

_EARLY morning, quidditch changing rooms_

Whoa. I am feeling the sweat. Just did a quick fly around the pitches, cause I had a free first thing. All I can say is wow. I can't stop yawning. Haven't got up this early since June! Sweat levels are reasonably high. Bring on the lessons!

_After lunch, 5th year art room_

Wow! I'm shocked by the length of lunchtime this year! It's insane! Probs just seems longer cos I don't have any homework to catch up on yet, but hey. I'm sitting in the art room, pondering life, waiting for my lesson to start (still got half an hour left). It's so chill. I think once I have more homework things will be less chill…But anyway, we had such a nice first lunch earlier!

I sat down on the bench next to Oz, my joints aching from a mind-numbing DOUBLE lesson of History of Magic.

'How do you do it?' Oz was saying to Lana.

'Oh, come on, it's not that difficult. Just requires a bit of concentration,' she replied.

'What we talking about?' I asked.

'Lana managed to take notes for the whole of that double,' he said, eyebrows raised.

'No,' I said, taking a sandwich, 'no way! Oh, it's a spell, isn't it? You know a spell to stay awake? Or you have a magical note-book that takes notes for you?'

'Nope,' she said, smirking proudly. I rolled my eyes.

'This is why I don't sit next to you.'

'No, you don't sit next to me because of register order,' she replied matter-of-factly.

'Lana!'

'Can we copy your notes, then?' Oscar asked.

'Alright. But that means no copying homework.'

'If we need help will you give us pointers?' I asked.

'Fine, fine! You can copy it this evening.'

'I love you,' I sighed, digging into my sticky toffee pudding.

'Me or the pudding?'

'Why not both?'

So yeah, the banter continued for another good 15 minutes before Lana headed to Arithmancy and Oscar headed to wherever else. And I headed up to the Art Block! Ah, the view from up here is so perfect. I can see all the autumn mists. Yeah, that's right – no more summer for Maia! Not that I was expecting much…we are in Scotland, after all…

Oh, wait, think I can hear someone coming – better make it look like I'm working –

_Later, still in free, still in art room_

Well, that was weird. I was just settling my head into a H.O.M. book when someone came into the classroom. I looked up. It was Yates, again. He did a double take, seeing me sitting there.

'Oh, er –' he mumbled, not taking his eyes off me.

'What're you doing in here?' I asked confusedly. I'd been expecting a teacher.

'I was…um. Sorry. Just looking for someone.'

I could tell he was lying. I knew him – we used to be friends, after all. I narrowed my eyes at him. He ran one hand through his hair nervously.

'Really? Why would you look in the art department? It's not like you're friends with anyone who does art…'

'Err…no, I mean, I got a bit lost. Haven't been in this part of the castle before.'

I rolled my eyes.

He paused for a moment. 'Er, sorry to bother you, Maia.'

I glanced up at him. He was watching me steadily now.

'Sorry,' he repeated.

I almost hexed him then and there.

'Is that supposed to mean something?' I asked .

'It's just an apology.'

'For disturbing the peace and quiet of this classroom, yeah.'

'Look, I just want – '

'Get the hell out of here, Yates.'

'Maia, wait, I can – '

'I don't want to hear it anymore. You know, I don't really want to hear your voice anymore. As in, ever again. So please, just…just get out of here!'

**A/N: Eek! Please review, lend me some helpful advice or any kind of advice! Thanks :D**


	3. September 5th

_September 5__th_

_Late at night, Gryffindor girls' dorm_

Aaaand another few days have whizzed by. Everything's happening so quickly nowadays! We're only five days into September, as you can see from the date. Feels like we've been back forever, though…but the time is going by so quickly…god, I love Hogwarts! Maybe I should explain why I'm in such a good mood tonight. Well, there are many reasons, young diary. I shall enlighten you. (ps, I'm really sorry I haven't written in a few days…I have homework now! Eek)

And now I'll explain my joyful tone:

1. I have actually done all the homework due for Monday. Yeah, you heard me right! I can hardly believe it myself! Eek! It's only Friday and I've done all my weekend homework already! It's all because of Lana, really…as usual, but I won't go into that. The important thing is that I'll be able to actually hand in parchment to all my teachers on Monday, and the parchment won't be blank!

2. I have a very nice cup of tea in my hand, and I'm enjoying it very much.

3. Blishwick and Patterson have finally shut up about their stupid lives. Lana and I came up from the common room and had a nice chat ALONE in here, cause the others weren't back yet, and then we were suddenly disrupted by – you guessed it – The Blish and A-Pattz, who were – you guessed it – insanely DRUNK! Yeah! I know! To be fair it is Friday night, but STILL! So they came in, stumbling and all giggly, and I was like:

'What are you being so loud about?'

The Blish just sneered at me.

Patterson deigned me with this reply: 'None of YOUR business, Galloway.'

'In that case, feel free to shut up,' I replied with a smile.

Lana glanced at me, trying not to laugh.

The Blish flounced over to her bed and sat down on it, arranging her skirt. 'Just because you're bitter about staying in on a Friday.'

'Only reason I'm bitter is because I have to see your face every day, Blisherz.'

'Oh, bloody fuck off!' she exclaimed, and turned to Patterson. 'ANYWAY, let's continue our talk about our AMAZING time tonight. Who did you get with?'

'Jesus Christ,' I sighed as loudly as I could, and looked at Lana. She rolled her eyes.

'Want to go back downstairs?' she asked softly.

'Not in these pyjamas!' (I'm wearing a full pyjama suit with rainbows on it. Pretty full-on)

'Oh yeah,' Lana laughed, looking at her spaghetti top.

'Wouldn't wanna get all the boys on me,' I grinned.

'Like anyone would ever get on you,' The Blish said scornfully from across the room.

'Erm – I don't remember asking for your opinion, but thank you! I would like to compliment you on your eavesdropping skills.'

'You are such a loser.'

'I don't know how we survived this far in the same room as them…' I muttered to Lana.

'Me neither,' she whispered. 'Let's just get into bed. It's quite late, anyway. They'll probably shut up soon.'

'Where's Ella?' I asked.

'Probably in the Astronomy Tower with Aidan…'

I giggled. 'Stop! I need no more information. Okay, think it's time for bed.'

'Night, Mai,' Lana said, blowing me a kiss and heading into the bathroom.

'Night night!' I called, and dived onto my bed, drawing the curtains around to try and block out at least some of the annoying chatter coming from The Blish's bed. Eventually they shut up, though, or passed out – not sure which, don't really care – and Ella got back around 1ish, but I didn't say hey cause I was already writing in this.

4. We had Quidditch trials today!

It went really, super dooper well. It happened after lessons, around 3ish cause everyone gets off early on Fridays. We all gathered on the pitch – Liam only announced the trials this morning, to weed out the ones who weren't as keen on joining. I turned up early (yeah, I sneaked out of Potions early, Sluggy never notices anything) and talked to Liam for a few minutes.

'How's term going, sis? Sorry I haven't had much time to chat.'

'Don't worry! I'm good, actually, handing in homework and all that…' I grinned.

'Good to hear,' he laughed. 'I miss fifth year. This year we're getting an INSANE amount of work. Hardly had time to organise these trials!'

'I thought you did it late tactically!'

'Nah, just disorganised,' he chuckled. 'You feeling prepared?'

'I need to warm up first,' I shrugged. 'But yeah, feeling better than last year. And I won't hold it against you if you don't let me in.'

It was hard to say, but it was true. He was my brother. Other people would probably judge him if he signed me on to the team anyway…it was hard enough for him already. He didn't need pressure from me as well. And yeah, I would be completely heartbroken…but that wasn't the point! He was the captain! And I love him very, very much.

Classic Liam, he just laughed in my face.

'If I don't let you in! Maia, I know it's weird that I'm your brother, and people are probably gonna end up complaining when I let you in, cause you're fucking awesome at Quidditch! But as soon as they see us win our first match, they'll stop complaining! Don't give a shit about everyone else; just do your best today.'

I smiled a lot after that.

A few minutes later, the rest of the potential team arrived, broomsticks in hand. It was strange seeing Liam in charge. We started off with some passing in groups, and then the potential seekers got paired with potential chasers for some practice. This is where I hit a slight road bump – I was paired off with Yates. Still have no idea why! Liam knows what happened; what the hell was he thinking?! But anyway, this is how it went.

'Maia, you go with Fraser. Golf balls are here,' Liam announced, handing Fraser a small box of golf balls. Fraser took the box and glanced at me warily. I looked away from him and tried to catch Liam's eye, but he was deliberately looking away, and I didn't want to make a scene. I sighed and stomped over to Yates, who started walking towards our designated area of the pitch. I followed him. I wish I could say I'd forgotten that he'd be trying out for the team, but I hadn't. He was on the team last year, after all – and most likely would be again. Hate to admit it, but the boy's really good.

'Let's just get this over with,' I said, when he finally stopped and picked a golf ball out of the box.

'Fine,' he said shortly, and threw the ball high into the air.

'I'm not even on my broom yet –' I protested, climbing onto it and kicking off the ground hard right in front of him. Luckily he'd thrown the ball pretty high, so I didn't have any trouble intercepting it on the way down and tossing it back to him.

He'd got on his own broom at this point, and was hovering in mid-air, balancing the box in one hand.

'This is gonna be a long one,' he told me, and then spun around, throwing the ball far in the complete opposite direction. I rolled my eyes and shot past him. This time I had to brush the ground to catch it.

But over the duration of the trial we did really well together, and managed to avoid any full-scale arguments – mostly by not talking to each other – so I think I've got a pretty solid shot at getting on the team! But we'll see. I think the sheet goes up tomorrow, or maybe on Sunday.

5. And now we get to the final reason I am very happy right now…

I was sitting in Transfiguration this morning – a lesson that we so happen to enjoy with the Ravenclaws of our year – when Lear, for whatever reason, decided that the class needed a bit of a rearrangement in honour of the new year. So he switched our partners around. Randomly. This meant that I ended up with…drum roll please – Sebastian Gale!

Now if you remember correctly, diary (which you don't, cause I didn't write in you in 2nd year), Seb Gale was the other person getting imperiused by Rodina! We shared a heart-to-heart in the Hospital Wing after our ordeal, and it was all very sad. But now we are completely over that time, and Seb is a completely different person to who I thought he was, y'know, without the whole imperius curse on him and all, and I suspect I'm completely different to how he thought I was! Seeing as we didn't speak last year, it's all a big shock to the system. So this is what went down:

'Gale with Galloway,' Lear read out. Unoriginally, he had rearranged our class to formation in alphabetical order. Not that I was complaining. I twisted in my chair to catch Seb's eye. He was sitting in the back row of our classroom. Before I describe what happened, can I just point out that he has definitely hit puberty, and he has hit it well! He's got this messy blonde hair that sticks up in all the right ways, and he's got glasses for seeing the blackboard that he wears in lessons, and he's really tall now and filling out quite nicely because of his !Quidditch prowess!. So I was stuck staring at him for quite a while before he smiled at me. To be honest, I sort of forgot about him… but now I remember he exists, maybe we'll bond a bit! He gathered all his books up and came over and sat next to me, like a real gentleman (I don't like moving once I'm settled).

'Hey, Galloway,' he smiled.

'Hi,' I said, and shifted my books so that there was room for his. Our hands kind of touched as we were moving all the books and it was SOOO like a romance novel. Agh.

'Haven't seen you in a while,' he continued. 'How was your summer?'

Luckily the rest of the class were all shifting around, so the lesson was at a standstill for the moment.

'Really good, thanks!' I grinned, probably like a right loon. 'How was third year for you, then? Seeing as we completely avoided each other – well, not avoided per say, I just didn't see you after the whole Imperius Incident…'

'Oh, er –' he began, probably not sure how to reply to my babbling, but luckily Lear saved me by starting the lesson properly.

We were learning about God knows what – I can't listen to anything for more than 10 minutes – when a piece of parchment slid on top of the doodle I was finishing off.

**_Hey again. I like your doodle. - SG_**

I glanced up and around and finally caught Seb staring at me. He cracked a smile.

I scribbled a note back.

_Thanks haha! Where's your work ethic, Ravenclaw? -MG_

**_I can't seem to find it today. ;) How were Quidditch trials?_**

_Really good. I think. My brother's captain this year!_

_**Oh, then you're pretty much guaranteed a place, right?**_

_Well…yeah, I guess, but I hope I did alright anyway_

_**Yeah I bet you did! Shit Maia, you're so good!**_

_You're on your team this year as well, aren't you?_

_**Yup, we got the team sheet up yesterday night. I'm keeper.**_

_Nice one!_

At this point the little notes stop, cause Lear sort of caught us out, but being the lovely man that he is, he refrained from confiscating them or making us read them out or anything. Thank GOD. I mean, the teachers who do that deserve a place in the special Hell!

So that was my Transfiguration lesson – catching up with an old fellow Imperius victim. And you can't go wrong with Quidditch talk! He put me in a real good mood.

And here ends my list of reasons why I'm currently in a very happy zone. I should probably sleep, it's so late now…at least I don't have homework to do tomorrow! AHHH! Life is so good right now! I wrote so much in you tonight Diary! Well done meeee!

Lots of love,

Maia xxx

**A/N: Just wondering if anyone caught the sneaky reference I put in there? Clue - it was from a TV show! ANYWAY please review, and as always thanks for reading :D**

**Let me know if you wanna read more! :)**


	4. September 6th

_September 6th_

_Lunchtime in the Great Hall_

GUESS WHAT!? I made the Quidditch team J Here's the list:

Gryffindor Quidditch Team – 2031

Keeper: Liam Galloway (7th Year)

Beater 1: Lissy North (7th Year)

Beater 2: Arnold Britain (6th Year)

Chaser 1: Simon Pritchard (7th Year)

Chaser 2: Sia Rossiter (6th Year)

Chaser 3: Fraser Yates (5th Year)

Seeker: Maia Galloway (5th Year) ((THAT'S ME!))

WOOOOOO!

SO happy. The list went up like 30 minutes ago, and I was in the common room when Liam came in and stuck it up on the noticeboard, so I saw it immediately and gave him a big, big hug. So excited already! I have no idea how much this term would have sucked if I'd not got on the team… AGH. I cannot stress how happy I am right now.

Only downside is, Yates is on the team as well… Maybe I should provide a bit of background info on everyone on the team. Lissy (Elizabeth) North is the younger sister of Sammy North, who was the captain a couple of years back, so she's got a Quidditch gene in her or something! She's quite skinny and pale with kind of strawberry-blonde, straight hair, so basically she looks the opposite of athletic, but she's somehow really strong and a really great Beater! As for her personality…she's nice, I guess, pretty normal but also very in touch with her feelings = often emotional/crying. But most of the time I can deal with her.

Arnold Britain is a classic guy, year above me and really, really funny. He's quite tall and bulky with short brown hair and glasses, also an excellent Beater and the banter of our team. Along with Liam, of course. And not forgetting myself! Though I haven't actually started yet… but I know Britain already, through Liam. He's great.

Simon Pritchard, aka. Si, is also great and I know him through Liam cause he's one of Liam's best friends. I thought there might be a bit of conflict between them about who got the Captainship this year, but instead he was really chill about it! Si is a pretty chill person overall; he does fairly well at school but he's not overly bothered. He doesn't talk much in groups, mostly cause he can't be bothered. But he's absolutely lovely, and I've never heard anyone say anything bad about him!

And now we come to Sia Rossiter. I've heard a hell of a lot about her – not sure whether to believe a lot of it – but mostly I think I'll be steering clear of her. Obviously I don't want to judge her before I meet her, but fuck have I heard a lot! She's not exactly friendly…she's in the year above, but she's not friends with Britain. I've heard lots about her at parties…it's weird, she's like the equivalent of The Blish – but without giving a shit, and much cooler, but also much scarier. Basically I'm scared of her. Haha. But I know she's a good Chaser, she was on the team last year and she was really quick!

Finally comes Yates…yeah, he's really good, especially for his age. Me and him are the youngest ones on the team and…yeah. I don't know. He's really good, but it's gonna suck quite a lot being around him more often than I have to. But if I'm honest, I'd rather play Quidditch with him than not at all. That shows a lot for my love of Quidditch.

I'm watching Yates right now…oh, I'm sitting in the Great Hall at the moment, at the Gryffindor table. It's lunchtime, there's quite a lot of people around, but I'm sitting alone – Oscar and Lana are studying…! STUDYING! I should add that it is a Saturday and they've already finished their homework…Not to mention that we have no exams or anything of the sort seeing as it's the first weekend of term! I mean, what the hell?! So because of their extreme, unnatural studiousness, I'm stuck here alone at the Gryffindor lunch table. Ella and Aidan have taken their lunch outside onto the grass and are having a very sweet, romantic picnic. It's making me feel ill just thinking about it! Eddie and Yates are just a few seats up from me, so I can hear what they're saying… I mean, I'm trying not to listen, but…

'But you'll hardly have to talk anyway. You won't have much time,' Eddie said.

'Yeah, I guess. But still, you know?' said Yates.

'It'll be fine, mate! Honestly, stop worrying over it, she won't care…'

'That's the problem. Fucking hell…' Yates moaned.

'Have some more cheesy pasta. It'll make you feel better!'

'Mate! Eddie, fucking hell, she's sitting right here..!' Yates hissed.

I sneaked a very sneaky glance over to them to see who they were talking about, and managed to catch Eddie's eye as he stared over at me. I froze. Yates had turned his face away from me.

'Err – ' Eddie began. After all, they were only two seats down from me. There was no one between us. I blinked in confusion.

'Me?' I asked. Looking back, that probably gave away the fact that I'd been eavesdropping… ah well…

'Er, what? No, I was just…' Eddie mumbled, his eyes flicking nervously to mine and then back down. I suddenly realised how much I missed him. We hadn't spoken in almost six months…

I tried a small smile, and he didn't seem to know how to react.

'Sorry, Maia…you can keep writing, it doesn't matter,' Eddie said, waving his hand casually, but his eyes were still tense. I snuck a quick look at Yates, who was still hiding behind his hand, looking very studiously at the staff table. I sighed and shrugged, before looking back down at this notebook and kept writing this. They didn't speak to me again, and a few minutes ago they got up and left.

God. I don't know what to think. I miss Eddie, I really do – obviously, he didn't do anything wrong so the only reason I can't be friends with him is because he chose Yates over me. But then again, Yates didn't have anyone else, so I can hardly blame Eddie for that, can I? I have no idea. I'm not really good at this sort of thing. I just know that I miss what we used to have, cause Eddie is a real funny guy. If only Yates wasn't an idiot…

Anyway, I suspect tonight will be as eventful as this day has been – I'll probably be spending it with Oscar and Lana in the library, pretending to study… luckily I have Quidditch practice tomorrow to look forward to!

_VERY VERY LATE, Gryffindor Girls' Dormitory_

OH MAN DO I HAVE A LOT TO SAY TO YOU. Firstly, I should probably alert thou young Diary that I am feeling a tad on the drunken side right now, in this present moment, and so consequently my scribing shall not be quite as professional and legible as it usually be. But hey. Gotta deal, amiright? Gotta be able to adapt to whatever life tosses at ya!

Let me begin this story by saying that it began exactly how I thought it would.

In the library!

Now, I'm gonna tell this like a proper story. I can feel the tendrils of alcohol sweating out of my system. Fuck yeah. Let's begin this tale.

We were sat in the corner of the library at our usual table next to the window (man, do I hate the fact that we have a usual table. Libraries suck). Outside, the night was thick and dark, cutting Hogwarts off from the rest of the world. As usual, Oscar was reading up on interesting spells, Lana was creating notes for our FUTURE LESSONS, and I was skilfully building a castle out of her multi-coloured ink pots. Occasionally I would even give Oscar's book a glance; I was in such a good mood still from the Quidditch team news from earlier.

As it was, we were relaxing in comfortable silence on Saturday evening, but we were still in the library. Let me stress this – we were in the library on Saturday evening. It's not that I didn't like the peaceful silence – I was pretty happy building that tower of ink pots – it was more that FUCK, it's unhealthy to finish your homework on Friday night but still spend Saturday night in a library! UNHEALTHY! Almost at that precise moment someone walked up to our table. Oscar and Lana, engrossed in their work, did not look up. But I did. Yates stood there, wearing a chequered Muggle shirt and dark jeans. I blinked. Oscar and Lana looked up.

'Mate,' Yates greeted Oscar. He did not seem to notice the expression of alarm and warning in Oscar's eyes. 'So,' he continued, 'there's a party on tonight at the Ravenclaws. Wanna come?'

I turned my steely glare from Yates to Oscar. What was going on?! Oz gulped and stood up.

'Er…we need to talk, Fraser.' he said quietly, and motioned for him to move away from me and Lana. He and Yates walked away down one of the aisles of books. I frowned at Lana.

'Shall I go after them?' I asked.

'If you can!' she whispered back.

I scampered down the aisle next to the one they took, and then slowed down when I heard their voices. I tiptoed like a real mouse down that aisle, stopping a few feet away from them through the bookcase.

'Sorry man. Shit! Sorry. I completely forgot,' Yates was saying.

Oscar shook his head. 'It's fine. What should I tell them?'

'Just say you forgave me. Whatever.' he shrugged.

'Would they mind?' Oscar asked.

I frowned. Were they talking about me and Lana?! What the hell?

'It should be cool so long as we stay clear of each other when they're around. As usual,' Yates said, pulling a face.

'Alright. So a party?' Oscar asked, gesturing to Yates's Muggle clothes.

'Yeah…Eddie's going too. I'll understand if you can't come.'

'If I could get the girls to come too then it should be okay…' Oscar mused.

'Oh, right. But anyway, it's meant to be a good party, mate! So go and see if you can persuade them. Put in a good word for me, as well.'

'Alright, I'll try. Can't guarantee anything, I guess we'll see. Wait here,' said Oscar, and I realised he was going back to the table, so I probably had to run if I wanted to get back before him.

I slid into the seat opposite Lana, breathless and wide-eyed. She looked at me anxiously. I gave her a warning look just before Oscar arrived back.

'Um…hey.' he began.

'Oz, you can go if you want.' I interrupted.

'Why don't you come?' he pleaded.

'If Fraser's going…' Lana trailed off doubtfully. I shot a glance down the aisle of books, but couldn't see him.

'You know, I've noticed something funny. You only call him 'Yates' when you're around him.' Oscar snapped.

'I call him that all the time!' I exclaimed, and then saw Oscar's face. 'But – er - that's irrelevant. Oz…calm down. We'll come, won't we, Lana?'

'What about work?' Lana asked, and I rolled my eyes.

'We're definitely coming. This one needs some fun.'

'But not with Fraser. We'll see you at Ravenclaw Tower.' Lana told Oscar.

I swept all the ink pots into my bag, and started packing Lana's books away for her.

'We do need to talk about you and Yates, though,' I told him. Oscar grimaced.

'Okay,' Oscar said, grimacing. 'Tomorrow.'

'Brill. We'll see you later. At this party,' I grinned, wiggling my eyebrows, and then linked arms with Lana as we walked away towards the exit.

'He's not bad, you know!' Oscar called after us. I turned back.

'If he was good we would be friends!' I shouted.

'Silence in the library!' snapped Madame Pince from her desk.

That was a pretty well told story, am I right?! I'm actually feeling a lil bit more sober now. Just a lil bit. That's probably good, though. But the alcohol is fuelling me to finish writing this before tomorrow! Well, that's a fail, cause it's already past twelve…What I mean is, to finish writing this before I go to sleep! Get it all out! Woo! Let's go!

So as Lana and I walked back to Gryffindor tower, to go and get changed, we had a lovely conversation about the events of the evening thus far.

'Are you sure about this?' Lana asked me.

I rolled my eyes. Maybe one day they'll get stuck looking at the ceiling. I think I roll them around too much.

'I'm sure!' I laughed. 'A back-to-school party will be fun, probably. Maybe there will be some food there too. I'm kinda hungry.'

'And what about Oscar and Fraser being friends?'

'Oh, that,' I sighed. Too complicated to think about. Still is. 'Well, I like Ozzy. I don't wanna stop being friends with him. Ever.'

'So are we just going to continue how we were?'

'We'll talk to him tomorrow,' I shrugged. 'I'm hungry. What are you gonna wear?'

'No idea, yet,' Lana said. 'We'll go to the dorm and then over to the Ravenclaws. I can't believe Oscar didn't tell us.'

'I can,' I replied, cause somehow I could, 'it's easier for him, I guess. It was easier.'

'What a start to an evening.'

'It's all up from here!'

HA! If only I'd known!

(what a cliff-hanger)

Anyway, we left at about 7ish. Mostly…well, mostly because it took a while for me to decide on an outfit. Clothes are very difficult. Luckily, I share a dorm with Lana…

'What's everyone wearing?' I called from the bathroom. I was trying to tame my hair in the mirror.

I could almost hear Blishwick roll her eyes. Fortunately she didn't shout back.

'I'll show you when you're out!' Lana called back to me.

When I came out, having managed to somehow get brown eyeliner on my eyes, she was deep in conversation with Ella-May. Luckily I'd missed Blishwick and Patterson leaving.

'Oooh,' I said when I saw them properly. 'You guys look so pretty!'

'Thanks!' Lana smiled.

Ha. She always looks perfect! She was wearing a white skirt and a pink sleeveless top. Ella was wearing a navy long-sleeved, velvet dress that went perfectly with her dark blue eyes. I was wearing a purple bathrobe.

'Skirt or no?' I asked them.

'I think you look great in the bathrobe,' Ella winked.

'You are just devastatingly helpful.'

Lana, meanwhile, was sorting through my trunk. This is why the girl's my best friend. She managed to somehow drag out a yellow strappy dress I'd bought in Brighton over the summer.

'This is sweet!' Lana exclaimed, holding it out at me. 'Wear it with your white converses. And you can borrow my necklace.'

'Christ, you sure? A dress? And a necklace and all? This isn't my wedding!' I mumbled.

'You'll look amazing,' she said with a smile.

Before I could reply, Lana shoved it at me and went back to the mirror to finish adjusting her hair. Not that it needed any adjustment. I sighed and started getting dressed.

'Ooh, I'd better go – think Aidan's outside!' Ella smiled.

'Don't open the door yet!' I shouted, and pulled up the straps of my dress quickly. 'OK, we're good.'

'See you guys at the Ravenclaws!' Ella said, opening the door.

'Be safe!' I called.

'I'll keep that in mind,' said Aidan's amused voice from the door. I turned to see him putting his arm around Ella's shoulder. She winked at me. I rolled my eyes and sat on the bed to pull on my shoes.

Now, I'm gonna fast-forward to the actual party, cause the journey there was pretty unremarkable.

**A/N: Thanks so much to _Dancing-Souls_ for reviewing three times! Wow :D So here's another chapter, hope you've enjoyed the lead-up to their party :) As always, please review and let me know what you think!**


	5. September 6th Part 2

'Maiaaa!' sung an off-key voice. I blinked as my cousin appeared, swaying wildly right in front of me.

'Benjamin Quinn,' I announced, 'what brings you here?'

'Wouldn't miss the start of term party, would I, cuz?!' he laughed.

I had literally only just arrived. The Ravenclaw common room was all dark, with a rounded ceiling dotted with glowing stars. It was real pretty. There were gold coloured sofas all around the outside of the giant room, which I suspected had been moved to the edge especially for this night. And now Lana had disappeared from my side, vanished into the crowd of mixed years and houses, and now I was stuck with a group of rather unpleasant Slytherin boys.

'What do you want, Quinn?'

'Just to say hey!'

'We see each other in Art all the time,' I said, and it was true. It is very difficult to avoid annoying Slytherin cousins in a school like this.

'Yeah, whatever, like. Yeah. Have you had a drink?'

'No! I literally just got here! We're standing in front of the entrance!' I protested.

'Oh! That's why you're being all grumpy then! Phew. For a sec there I thought it was cause of me.'

'Oh, Benjy,' I sighed. 'Who are these friends of yours?'

I was resigned to an evening of talking to Slytherins now. Life was grim.

'Oh – you don't know them? Well, you know Zach, from art, I would assume.'

'Cruthers,' I nodded at him. He gave me a sort of grimace, apparently painfully aware of his best friend's drunkenness.

'And this is Orosco.'

'Antonio,' the boy said to me, holding out a hand. I sighed inwardly. They were all so odd.

'So do you know where Curtis is?' I asked.

'Oh, Kile?' Quinn asked, to which I nodded slowly, 'oh, he's over by the drinks table.'

'Well, I'd better go catch up with him. I've hardly seen him all term,' I said, with a very well faked apologetic smile.

'Of course, of course! On your way, Galloway!' Quinn exclaimed merrily. I gave him a very strange look and shoved past them. Finally free.

Luckily, I quickly spotted Curt by the make-shift bar – he was nearly a head taller than most of the others. He must be nearly a foot taller than me! Man, I never thought about that before. Anyway. Curt's one of my best friends, but he's a Slytherin. He's hilarious. He's probably the fittest person in the school but he doesn't really act like it. He's got smooth, dark skin paired with the most amazing blue eyes! It's crazy! At that present moment, he was popping the lid off a beer on the side of the table.

'Curty!' I called, and he knew it was me immediately. He put the beer down and held out his long arms for a hug. I wrapped myself around him and squeezed. He doesn't have any comfy fat. Just muscles.

'Where've you been, Mai?!'

'Around,' I grinned, so happy to see him. 'Can you choose me a drink?'

'Course! You not had any yet?'

'Sadly not.'

He pulled a shocked face and selected me a pretty pink, glowing drink. I took a sip gingerly.

'Mm! It's good!'

'Knew you'd like it,' he laughed. 'How's term been treating you?'

'Alrightly, I guess,' I said honestly. 'We're gonna have Divination together, right?'

'Yeah. Think so. Lessons are a lil' bit confusing for me at the mo. But I think we have them early next week.'

'And god – I can't believe I forgot! How's music?!'

'Best lesson I have,' Curt grinned, looking down at me. He took a swig of his beer. 'We're gonna start a band.'

'Really?' I asked, surprised. 'You and who? You singing?'

'Yeah. I'll sing. Er – Fraser's guitar, Clara's keyboard, Ryan's bass and Max is drums.'

'Yates does music?'

'Didn't you know? Yeah, he's real bloody good, and good at writing the songs as well. Anyway, we'll hopefully be allowed to set up some gigs or something in school and maybe in Hogsmeade.'

'Nice,' I said, pretty all round surprised.

'You two still aren't talking, huh?'

'Should we be?' I asked, confused.

'Nah, it's up to you, completely. I get it. Just wondering.'

'Well yeah, we're not really talking.'

'But you have Quidditch together,' he stated.

'Yeah,' I shrugged. 'It's gonna be tough! What can I say? It's fine, it's worth it for Quidditch.'

'That's true,' Curtis agreed. He's Seeker for Slytherin, and a very, very good one. But not as good as me. But anyway.

'I see Lana!' I exclaimed. I could just about see her in the gap between a couple of people. She was talking with someone else.

'Go on,' Curt smiled. 'I'll see you later, alright?'

'Laters, baby,' I said, giving him a wave. Yeah. The alcohol of that weird, unknown pink drink was kicking in. I put down the empty bottle and Curt, ever the gentleman, passed me a yellow one. He winked and I raised my eyebrows before walking off.

'Lana Banana!' I exclaimed, attacking her from behind. She was talking with some Ravenclaws.

'Oh, hey, Maia!' she said, spinning around to see me grinning and clutching a bright yellow drink (it matched my dress). I looked pretty mad, but she smiled anyway. 'I lost you at the beginning there!'

'Yeah – I saw Curty! Oh, who're you talking to?'

'Oh – you know, Kaia, Afia, and Frida. They were just explaining one of the Arithmancy homework problems to me.'

'Homework?!' I spluttered, looking at the girls. Ravenclaws, obviously. Such a classic. 'HOMEWORK!? What in hell – you've already done the homework! And why would you talk about work, anyway?! We're at a party! Lana!'

'I was just checking something!' she protested. I flung one arm around her shoulders with a sigh.

'I'm beginning to think you lot are a bad influence on her,' I said to the Ravenclaw girls.

'I'm beginning to think she should've been in Ravenclaw,' Kaia replied. She was a very pretty, dark-skinned gal with shoulder length dark hair and big eyes.

'How dare you!' I said, shocked. But before I could list all the reasons why Gryffindor is better than Ravenclaw, some other people interrupted us.

'Anyone up for a game?' Nathan Knight shouted at us (he's another obnoxious Ravenclaw).

'What game?' Frida asked apprehensively.

'Ring of Fire!' Knight proclaimed, grinning wildly. He was surrounded by his best mates – Sebastian Gale, Patrick Lux and Ryan Perreira. Ryan's not in Ravenclaw, but who am I to judge friendships?! No one!

'What's Ring of Fire?' I asked, interested. I think it was the fiery name that piqued my interest.

'It's brilliant! I completely guarantee you'll love it! Knight said, reaching out an arm and grabbing me. He pulled me along behind him until we reached a little circle of cushions up some stairs, where we could see over the crowd and where I could actually hear myself think.

'Take a seat!'

Everyone had followed us – Lana, Kaia Knox, Frida Sobeck, Afia Irvine, Sebastian Gale, Patrick Lux and Ryan Perreira.

I plopped onto a cushion with Lana on one side and Patrick on the other. It was a funny mixture of people, really – I had hardly spoken to half of them in my life – but at this point I wasn't in any state to care. You might be wondering how I was already a little drunk; but I guess you can't actually see me – I'm super small… Pretty much one of the smallest people in our year. And thus comes my lightweightedness…

MAN I just realised how late it is. I hope no one's bothered by my quill scratching. Though to be fair, I have drawn my bed hangings…and if it's Blishwick who can't sleep because of me, then excellent! This is most definitely a good use of my time.

ANYWAY. Back to the story at hand!

Knight was at this point attempting to explain the rules of this fiery game, to no avail. Well, I was _trying_ to listen, I think…but, you know, it's easy to get distracted at this stage of drinking alcohol. I did manage to put down my drink and stare at Knight as though I was listening…but I wasn't. But luckily, I already knew the rules! These are the benefits of having a much older, much wilder brother. Liam has truly prepared me for adulthood. I should thank him for helping me not make a fool of myself. But anyway…

'And Ace means waterfall!' Knight finished. 'All drink together, and you can only stop when the person in front of you in the circle has stopped!'

'Clockwise or anticlockwise?' I asked. If you ask a question, it seems like you're paying more attention than you are. Maia logic.

'Clockwise. I dunno. We'll work it out later!'

Everyone else had been pretty quiet up until now, but as Knight dealt the cards, we all began to chat among ourselves. Patrick turned to me with a grin.

'Maia, right? We have Art together?'

'Yeah! Patrick?' So many bloody people were in my Art classes it was hard to keep track!

'Yeah, Pat's fine,' he nodded. 'You having a nice evening?'

'It's been interesting, this far,' I said appraisingly. Luckily I didn't use any words like 'thus'. Not yet, anyway.

'Gryffindor have gotta host a party next,' he said. 'I'm dying to see your common room.'

'Oh Merlin, you really should be! It's awesome, we've got all these –'

'Galloway! Lux! Heads in the game!' Knight interrupted.

I glanced up, grinning, and caught the eye of Gale, who was directly opposite me in the circle. I blinked. His lips twitched up, and he nodded at Knight as though to say 'he's insane, right?' I giggled and nodded.

Gale's eyes are really dark. It's kind of cool, cause his hair's like almost bleached blond, but then he's got these dark brown eyes and it looks so cool, especially when you're a bit tipsy and you can't help staring at him for a rather unacceptable amount of time.

Eventually I looked away, right about when it was my turn to draw a card. Fortunately Gale had not noticed my creepy observing of him. I plucked a card from the ring in the middle of our circle, and – upon seeing that it was a seven – promptly pointed my hand at the sky.

'Seven! Heaven!' Knight exclaimed excitedly, sticking his hand in the air as well. I gotta say, props to Knight for choosing this game –it was completely hilarious watching everyone slowly realise that they had to raise their hands. Kaia was last to notice, and she did the punishment – a sip of her drink – while cracking up.

The game went on for bloody well AGES – I have no idea exactly how many playing cards are in a pack, but it was a hell of a lot. Enough for me to end up considerably tipsier than I had been at the start of our game! Even _Lana_, for whom it is rare to even see _tipsy_, was bordering on drunk.

It ended when the final King was drawn from the pack, and the person who got it – this is quite complicated – but they had to drink the whole bowl in the centre (we'd been pouring alcohol in there throughout the game). Thank the _lord_, I didn't draw the King – Ryan did. And that was a happy coincidence because he was definitely the best drinker in our circle. I surveyed our circle as he began to tip the bowl against his face. Kaia was just laughing, pretty much constantly. Afia was swaying happily and Frida was holding her drink up to the light, inspecting it pensively. Lana was frowning at Ryan as he poured the mixture of drinks down his throat, and when I waved a hand in front of her face, she didn't move at all! Patrick was helping Ryan out – sometimes cheering him on, sometimes tipping the bowl up more, and sometimes taking a few sips himself. I laughed. But the best was Gale and Knight – Gale was lying on his back on the floor, head resting in Knight's lap, and Knight was stroking his hair gently.

'What are you doing?' I called across to them.

'Just chilling,' Knight replied, his eyes a little unfocused. Gale twisted his head around to look at me.

'What you doin, Maia?' he asked.

I gotta admit; I was surprised he was calling me by my first name. I didn't think we were on _that _good terms yet. But hey, I wasn't complaining!

'Admiring your beautiful friendship,' I told him.

'Thanks!' he said with a grin, stretching his mouth super wide and squeezing his eyes shut. It was terribly adorable, especially with his head still lying there in Knight's lap. I almost looked away, but it was too good not to witness!

'EYYYY!' came a sudden, rather loud shout from the general direction of Patrick – Ryan had just finished downing the bowl! A whole bowl and he drank it all! Insane!

'You sure you don't need St Mungo's?' I asked him.

'Absolutely, positively, sure that I am completely fine,' he managed to say to me. 'Who wants to get back to the party?!'

I had almost forgotten about it! Man, this game was absorbing. I glanced across at the crowd below us, over the balcony. Oscar! Oscar was down there! How did I forget about him?! I turned to Lana.

'Oscar is down there! We should go talk to him!' I exclaimed excitedly, proud of my clever idea.

'Oscar?' she asked.

'Yeah! I see him down there!'

'Oh! Yes! We should go see him!' she said, brushing her long hair out of her face and looking at me eagerly. I managed not to laugh. I'd never seen her like this! I stood up cautiously, looking around at everyone, before extending a hand down to Lana. She grabbed it and stood up too.

'We're going to see Oscar,' I announced to the group.

'S'ya later,' Gale said, waving at me.

'Maia!' Knight shouted. 'Don't leave! Wait! Gimme a hug, the both of you!'

'You're the strangest person I know,' I said, walking over and letting him hug me. Gale laughed at me.

'Bye, gals,' I said to the other Ravenclaws.

'I'm not a gal!' Ryan protested, 'I drank a bowl of alcohol just now! I think I've proven myself!'

I just winked at him, before Lana dragged me away down the stairs. God, that girl is strange. I do love her.

**A/N: Hope you're enjoying it so far - but the party isn't over yet! Please review and let me know your thoughts :)))) Thanks guys!**


End file.
